vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinichi/Alternate Shinichi
Shinichi's life was altered as a result of Elena's future, alternate self possessing her body on the day she was to meet Stefan Salvatore for the first time and changing the course of the events of the first novel to Unspoken. He is a character of The Vampire Diaries novel series and kitsune that appeared as a major antagonist in the original timeline. He and his sister were drawn to Fell's Church as a result of Elena Gilbert’s resurrection, which inevitably created a Nexus Vorti that enhanced the ley lines of Fell’s Church so powerfully that all aware supernatural beings felt and saw it. Shinichi came for it with his goddess and Misao, which led to all their deaths. As a result of Elena’s time travel, a new reality where Elena never died and therefore never created a Nexus Vorti was created and Shinichi of this reality never came to Fell’s Church, never regretted it and never died from it as well as never killed the inhabitants of the town (ironically enough the Guardians had already once reversed the damage caused by the kitsune by altering reality). History Early History It is unknown exactly how old Shinichi is, but due to his extensive number of tails, he may well be older than the old ones, notably Klaus. Sometime in his life, as a kitsune, Shinichi and his twin sister Misao were found by their people’s goddess Inari, the Queen of the Kitsune and were forced to be her partners in her crimes wherein she would choose towns above Ley lines and kill the pollution after subsequently infecting them with the parasitic, mind-controlling malach. Once they were done destroying the town in question, the power gathered from the dead souls would be stored in a gigantic Star Ball, greatly strengthening Inari. Shinchi’s relationship with Inari was strained as she is a bully and usually abuses him and his sister when they do not give her what she seeks. Isolated, Shinichi and Misao found solace in an incestuous relationship with each other and grew to truly love each other as they were all they had. Eventually, they go to the island of Shinmei no Uma where they kill off the population and take its power for themselves, leaving it in ruins. Sometime later, Inari moved to Fell’s Church and began her plans to claim its power, posing as a frail old woman named Obaasan Saitou, holding Isobel Saitou and her family hostage as she begun to infect the town even before Elena’s Nexus Vorti. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Novels Shinichi made his first appearance in Nightfall through to his death in Midnight. In The Salvation: Unmasked, long after their deaths, Shinichi, Misao and Inari are referenced as part of Elena’s faults, it was her fault they inevitably destroyed Fell’s Church due to her love of the Salvatore Brothers. After Elena changes the past, a new timeline is birthed and Shinichi and his sister and goddess are alive. Physical Appearance Shinichi is described as a very beautiful Japanese youth with silky black, red-fiery-tipped hair. He is conscious of his beauty and uses it to control and seduce Caroline in the alternate, now erased universe. Personality Shinichi is self and uncaring of anyone and anything but his sister, Misao. He has destroyed various cities and islands without a second thought as well as killed countless humans all for power. Trivia References Category:Kitsune Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Alternate Reality Characters